Tukang parkir Fall in love
by Akira Naru-desu
Summary: Naruto diusir mami papinya karena ia hanya menghabiskan duit dan kencan sama cewe2 koleksiannya. Sialnya,semua fasilitasnya dicabut juga. Alhasil, Naruto jadi miskin mendadak. Memutuskan untuk cari kerja, namun nahas, ia malah terjebak jadi tukang parkir. Parahnya, diparkiran malah ketemu si emo yang menyebalkan. Warn: SASUNARU. Collab with Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk dan dhiya -chan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : MK**

**Author : Akira Naru-Desu dan Amach CiE-Cerry Blossoom aka Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T (Plis jangan minta M)**

**Gendre : Humor, Romance.**

**Warn: YAOI, GAJE, TYPOS, OOC, Humor gagal, DLL.**

.

.

Matahari begitu terik. Benar-benar berniat menghanguskan segala bentuk hal di muka bumi. Seorang pemuda dengan wajah putus asa berdiri dibawah panasnya mentari. Menatap jalanan penuh hiruk pikuk kehidupan dengan tatapan miris. Oh.. Inikah yang dinamakan hidup nelangsa? Harusnya pemuda pirang ini sedang menikmati harinya bersama gadis-gadis cantik untuk ia kencani. Seperti halnya para pemuda yang sedang ia perhatikan disudut taman itu. Ironis sekali.

Tapi, kenapa ia sekarang harus berjalan terlunta-lunta di tengah teriknya Tokyo?

Pemuda itu berambut pirang. Berwajah tampan dan mempunyai tubuh yang ideal. Namun, karena kebaikan Kami-sama, si pirang itu di anugerai paras manis dan imut. Sehingga, ketampanannya sebagai laki-laki yang gagah, sedikit ternodai. Namanya, Namikaze Naruto. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Namikaze yang termahsyur dengan perusahaan elektroniknya di Jepang, hingga ke manca negara. Kesimpulannya, mereka tajir biadab.

Lalu kenapa Naruto hidup terlunta dijalan dan dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan seperti itu? Jika pada kenyataannya ia haruslah sedang menikmati bertumpuk uang dengan segala kenikmatan yang ditawarkannya?

Usut punya usut. Naruto diusir dari rumahnya oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Bagaimana bisa?

**Alkisah, di suatu tempat yang diberi nama Mansion Namikaze. Terjadi kisruh dikeluarga, antara anak dan orang tua. **

"**Naruto, mau sampai kapan kau menghamburkan uang? Dan bermain dengan gadis-gadis tidak jelas itu, HAH?" Mom Kushina memaki anaknya dengan jengkel. **

**Naruto memutar matanya, bosan. "Mom~, plis deh.. Naru bukan menghamburkan uang, tapi menikmati hidup," katanya dengan nada bosan, "dan gadis-gadis itu bukanlah gadis sembarangan, mereka adalah bidadari-bidadari surga yang diturunkan kepada pangeran sepertiku," lanjutnya dengan senyuman menawan setelah kalimat narsis itu sukses meluncur di bibirnya. Ekspresi Naruto membuat Minato mengernyit jijik. Anaknya yang bermuka seperti itu membuat gaya sok play boy. Fix, tidak cocok sama sekali.**

**Naruto dan Kushina saling berpandangan.**

"**Bidadari yang menghabiskan uangmu begitu?" tanya Kushina sarkastik dengan mata yang menyipit. Naruto terlalu tidak peka untuk menyadari bahwa aura Kushina mulai berbahaya. **

"**Mom~, uang kita tidak akan habis hanya karena mereka," timpal Naruto mulai jadi anak yang menyebalkan.**

"**KITA?" cicit Kushina. "Yang benar saja. Itu uang KAA-SAN dan TOU-SAN!" **

**Naruto menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan nanar. "A-apa maksudmu, Mom?" tanyanya dengan nada pedih yang dibuat-buat sehingga MinaKushi yang mendengarnya tidak merasa simpati sedikitpun. "Aku ini darah daging kalian? Mengapa kalian tak mengizinkanku mengakui hak atas harta ini?" tanyanya seraya membentangkan tangannya, mulai mendramatisir dengan sok menjadi anak yang terdzolimi. Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan air mata buaya. Tidak berhasil.**

**Minato sweatdrop melihat tingkah labil anaknya. 'Itu pasti gen Kushi-chan,' batinnya mengkambing hitamkan Kushina karena enggan mengakui sifat anaknya yang iyyuh itu. Ia memijit dahinya, pusing. "Naruto, dewasalah. Kau sudah berumur 21 tahun. Dan apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini hanya bermalas-malasan dan menghabiskan uang. Dengar Naruto, kau harus mulai menata hidupmu untuk masa depan. Dan tinggalkan pola hidupmu yang seperti ini," petuah Minato begitu bijaksana kepada anak tercintannya.**

**Namun, **

"**Dad, jangan ikut-ikutan Mom deh," tukas Naruto mulai berpotensi menjadi anak durhaka. "Masa depanku sudah pasti menjadi direktur Rasengan Corp. Selagi Dad masih hidup, artinya aku masih bebas. Lima atau empat tahun lagi, aku pasti sudah mulai menjadi direktur, ttebayo!"**

**Apa katanya tadi? Selama Minato masih hidup? Apa itu artinya Naruto sedang membicarakan kematiannya? Prediksinya, dalam lima-empat tahun kedepan ia akan mati, begitu?**

**Minato kehilangan kata-kata. Dalam hatinya ia menangis. 'Aku gagal sebagai ayah. Aku gagal.' Terus menerus Minato merapalkan itu dalam hatinya. Rasanya pilu. **

**Kushina menatap suaminya prihatin. Anaknya memang keterlaluan. Padahal dulu, Naruto itu anak yang sangat manis sekali. Penurut dan lucu. Sekarang, kemana anaknya yang dulu? Yang tertinggal hanyalah pemuda pirang yang sok play boy tanpa tahu ia sudah dimanfaatkan gadis-gadis yang berkencan dengannya. Polos tetaplah polos. Ia mendesah. "Benar kata ayahmu. Masalahnya bukan pada uang Naruto! Tapi, masa depanmu!" Kata hati sang ibu keluar setelah Kushina haruslah menahannya selama beberapa tahun. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau kita mengalami bangkrut dan hidup miskin? Mencari uang itu susah Naruto! Tidak semudah menghabiskannya! Bagai –"**

"**KYAAAA!" Naruto berteriak ala gadis yang mau diperkosa yang putus asa dengan posisi tangan menutupi kedua telinganya. Lebay. "Cukup ,Mom! Itu sangat kejam dan tidak manusiawi!" raungnya memotong kata-kata ibunya yang dalam mimpipun Naruto tak pernah bayangkan. Jatuh miskin? Tidak. Akan. Pernah. **

**Kushina dan Minato cengo. Bagian mana yang tidak manusiawi dan kejam? Naruto sudah terlalu terbawa arus zaman alay yang mengerikan. Kondisi mental Naruto sungguh sudah jatuh pada level darurat. Harus diselamatkan. Maka dengan memantapkan hati, setelah saling pandang sejenak, mereka mengangguk kompak. Sudah diputuskan – **

"**Naruto, kau keluar dari rumah ini! Kami akan mencabut semua fasilitasmu. Renungkan kesalahanmu. Dan buktikan kepada kami bahwa kau menyesal dan kau bisa sukses dengan tanganmu sendiri!" Kushina mengangguk menyetujui ucapan suaminya. **

"**Pergilah. Maka kau akan tahu, seberapa sulit kau mendapatkan sesuap nasi. Kembalilah, ketika kau menyesali apa yang telah kau sia-siakan!" Minato kembali menambahkan.**

**Hening.**

**Naruto menatap datar kedua orang tuanya. Tiga detik berlalu. **

**Lalu?**

"**APAAAAA? TIDAAAAAKK!" **

**Berakhirlah Naruto didepan pintu kediaman Namikaze dengan cara yang paling mengerikan. Singkatan kisah ini berakhir.**

Itu akan menjadi kenangan yang buruk bagi Naruto yang malang. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah secuilpun melupakannya.

Pahitnya bukan terasa di lidah, tapi dihati. Naruto meremas dadanya kuat ketika mengingat tragedi pagi ini. Lebay. Tak terasa air matanya jatuh.

Clak.. Clak.. Clak..

"A-aku... –"

Naruto menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar putus asa.

" – lapar," lanjutnya berbisik. Waktu seperti berhenti. Hanya hembusan angin yang menjawab lirihan perih yang Naruto rasakan.

Krruyuuuk..

Dengan cepat Naruto mencari keberadaan dompetnya. Dicelana, dibaju, di ransel dan di dalam boxer. Nihil. Dompetnya raib. Naruto terbelalak.

Shit!

"Dompet juga di sita sama orang tua tak berperasaan itu, ttebayo!" Naruto menyerapahi kedua orang tuanya. "Lihat saja. Tanpa uang dari kalianpun, aku bisa hidup dengan enak, ttebayo! Semua wanita cantik juga akan tergila-gila padaku!" koar Naruto berapi-api penuh dendam. "AKAN KUBUKTIKAN!" teriaknya mengacungkan kepalan tangan keudara. Selanjutnya tertawa kencang. Puas dengan pikirannya.

"AHAHAHA... FUFUFUFU!"

Naruto tak menyadari. Kini, ia menjadi sorotan mata bingung semua orang, karena ia berdialog sendiri ditengah jalan.

"Kasihan, dia pemuda yang tampan. Tapi harus menderita kelainan jiwa."

"Iya.. Ganteng-ganteng ko stres."

Samar-samar Naruto mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu. Ia mengedikan bahunya tak peduli. "Orang gila manakah yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri – celingak- celinguk mencari orang gila itu. Naruto kini merasakan akibat dari rasa depresinya. Mulai, tidak waras.

Oke, sekarang ia harus mencari pekerjaan. Dengan kemeja biru kotak-kotak a la orang kantoran, serta dasi orange yang sebenarnya gak nyambung sekali karena dua warna mencolok mata itu harus dipadukan. Tapi, nyambung-nyambung saja sih buat Naruto yang good looking. Celana bahan, juga surat lamaran pekerjaan yang sudah ia persiapkan satu jam sebelumnya yang sebenarnya hanya berisi biodata tulisan tangan asli Naruto dan pas foto tiga kali empat, ia tenteng serta merta ia kipas-kipaskan map berisi arsip itu untuk mengusir hawa panas. Panas sekali cuacanya.  
Uang tak ada, padahal dirinya sangatlah haus dan kelaparan. Kakinya super pegal. Tapi mau naik bis, atau kereta mana bisa. MAU BAYAR PAKE APA COBA? KOLOR OROCHIMARU? Ya, ENGGAKLAH! Karena Naruto yakin, seratus lembar kolor Orochimarupun takkan laku menjadi mata uang. Gak ada yang mau nerima! Lagian, Naruto gak punya kolor Orochimaru. Bentuknya juga tidak tahu. Apa lagi mengoleksi?

Stop!

Kenapa jadi bahas hal yang tabu itu sih?!

Skip.

Setelah perjuangannya yang begitu menyiksa nan melelahkan. Perjalanan yang terasa sepanjang sungai nil, kini dihadapannya terpampang jelas sebuah kantor yang berdiri menjulang. Oh.. Ada pula bertuliskan 'Lowongan Pekerjaan', itu sudah seperti keberuntungan ditengah seribu kesialannya. Akhirnya, Naruto menemukan tempat yang indah untuk berpijak.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia melangkah kedalam area perusahaan tersebut. Kaki jenjang berbalut celana bahan, berwarna hitam itu memasuki gedung yang akan menolongnnya. Plis jangan mikir gedungnya. Tentu saja pemilik gedung megah ini.

Setelah memasuki gedung, Naruto dihadapkan dengan berbagai pertanyaan seorang security yang dianggapnya begitu kepo, Naruto juga harus berhadapan lagi dengan orang yang akan langsung meng-interview dirinya. Heran sih awalnya. Kenapa coba, ia langsung keterima setelah di interview? Padahal baru juga dateng. Bersyukur kepada Kami-sama yang berbaik hati kali ini. Mungkin. Dengan semangat kemerdekaan, Naruto mengiyakan dan menyepakati kontrak kerjanya.

Tapi,

Seharusnya dari awal Naruto mengikuti instingnya yang mengatakan akan terjadi malapetaka bagi hidupnya di hari ini. Transaksi antara dia dan pihak HRD yang terlalu cepat seharusnya membuat Naruto curiga. Tapi, karena desakan ekonomi, Naruto lupa semuanya. Dan ia harus menerima apapun yang terjadi. Karena itulah jalan hidupnya. Pantang mundur dan menarik keputusannya.

Lalu?

Setelah berjabat tangan dan menandatangani kontrak, Naruto menghadapi kiamatnya.

Pekerjaan Naruto ternyata adalah jadi seorang tukang parkir. Tidak salah. TUKANG PARKIR!

Naas.

Ia sudah menyetujui tanpa menanyakan kerja apa. Dikiranya kerja seperti para pekerja kantoran lain. Sekuat tenaga Naruto sudah mencoba untuk protes. Seperti,

"Bapak punya otak tidak sih? Orang sekeren aku? SE-KEREN AKU? JADI TUKANG PARKIR? Oh.. Lihat muka yang pas-pasan itu." Naruto menunjuk kearah asisten HRD yang berpenampilan cupu dengan emosi, "Orang se-JELEK itu menjadi asisten HRD? Dan aku menjadi TUKANG PARKIR?! Dunia menangis!"

Sayang seribu sayang, protes Naruto tidaklah berjalan dengan baik. Naruto hanya bisa berserah diri.

Dan sekarang disinilah Namikaze Naruto mengadu nasibnya. Mengatur parkirkan mobil-mobil agar tertata rapi ditempatnya. Meskipun ia tak punya keahlian untuk itu, namun cukup baik. Walau, barisannya agak bengkok. Ia yang setiap harinya tak pernah mau bekerja, dan hanya menghabiskan uang. Tenyata cukup mampu menangani mobil-mobil tersebut agar terparkir sempurna, tanpa ada kasus mobil meledak atau tabrakan sehingga memakan korban jiwa.

Kadang kala, ia mendapat uang dari sang pengemudi, istilah lainnya tips. Lumayanlah. Naruto jadi bisa makan dua porsi ramen. Begitulah pikiran orang yang kelaparan macam Naruto. Kasihan. Naruto harus banting stir, asalnya pemuda sempurna yang kalau mau apa-apa tinggal petik jari, sekarang jadi tukang parkir. Makan ramen pun susah. Enggak hina sih, tapi harga diri. Mau dikemanakan mukanya yang super ganteng ini? Bagaimana kalau ada teman-teman atau salah satu gadis teman kencannya yang liat ia jadi tukang parkir? Ah.. Naruto mau berpura-pura jadi orang lain saja.

Apa ya, nama yang pas buat penyamaran ini?

"Minato.. Minato nama yang cukup bagus buat menyamar," bisiknya kurang waras seraya menyeringai keji, menggunakan nama ayahnya dalam siasat nista itu.

Naruto tersenyum puas atas usahanya yang ia lakukan cukup berhasil, karena tak perlu mengemis lagi kepada orang tuanya untuk minta kembali fasilitas yang telah diambil paksa mereka. Walau ia hanya jadi tukang parkir. Ini untuk sementara, pikirnya yang mengingat kontrak kerja terkutuk itu.

Lalu, sebuah Mobil ferrari berwarna biru dongker melaju. Maka, dengan segera Naruto membantu memberi aba-aba kepada sang pengemudi untuk parkir ditempat yang pas.

"Kiri! Kiri!" Teriaknya heboh. "Mundur-mundur! Terus, Terus – ter-"

Greettttt. KREEETTTT!

O-ow!

Sepertinya Naruto salah memberi instruksi.  
Setelah bunyi gesekan kaca spion mobil yang berada disebelah kiri terdengar begitu memilukan, ia tahu body mulus mobil ferrari yang sedang ia parkirkan sekarang itu mengalami lecet yang begitu dalam.

DAMN! Naruto mengumpat horor dalam batinnya.

SIAL! SIAL! SIAAAALLLL!

Bunyi pintu mobil dibuka dengan kasar. Lalu?

BLAM!

Membantingnya dengan keras. Alamat ia mendapatkan malapetaka, lagi. Naruto menelan ludahnya –

"Apa. yang. kau. lakukan. pada. Mobilku. Usuratonkachi?"

– Glek.

Naruto membeku seketika. Ia kira, ia sudah memberi intruksi yang benar tadi. Shit. Demi kolor Orochimaru! Orang didepannya sangat mengerikan. Bahkan hanya mendengar nada suaranya saja Naruto sudah gemetaran begini. Maka, Naruto tak berani menatap wajah si pemilik mobil. Pasti orangnya serem. Naruto merinding seraya komat-kamit.

Tuhan, selamatkan Naruto.

"Dobe. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mobilku?!" Bentak orang itu murka ketika Naruto hanya diam ketakutan. Dan sepertinya berniat kabur.

Baiklah Naruto menyerah. Ia takut, apalagi tangan dingin si pemilik mobil mencengkram dagunya dan dengan kasar memaksa Naruto untuk memandang wajah mengerikan di depannya.

Oniks dan safir bertemu.

Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening.

"**K-KAU!"** keduanya berteriak kompak dengan mata terbelalak.

.

.

**~Dua tahun silam~**

Sore hari yang cerah. Naruto pergi kencan dengan salah satu koleksi gadisnya, namanya kalau gak salah, Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata itu adalah seorang wanita dengan muka lugu dengan 1001 cara licik untuk melengserkan seluruh posisi gadis yang saat itu menjabat sebagai pacar Naruto.

Hinata paling anti sama kebijakan Naruto di dunia percintaan. Ketenangan batinnya akan terganggu kalau Naruto sudah menerima telepon yang kata Naruto salah sambung. Menurut Hinata, Naruto tidak adil memperlakukannya. Padahal, Naruto sudah berusaha sebijak mungkin dan seadil mungkin sebagai seorang pacar. Termasuk waktu Naruto dihadapkan dengan sebuah masalah pembagian waktu kencan, yang mengharuskan Naruto untuk menjatah waktu mereka dengan rata. Naruto punya 4 pacar. Di kesempatan ini, Naruto kasih waktu Hinata enam jam dalam seminggu.

Dan bagi Naruto ini adil.

Sesampainya di tempat yang namanyan swalayan, Naruto ngajak Hinata buat membeli minuman dan cemilan. Padahal, Naruto berniat membeli kondom. Taulah kalau anak muda jaman sekarang. Ya, Naruto memutuskan untuk melepas masa keperjakaannya hari itu bersama Hinata setelah hasil memilih secara acak siapa kandidat yang beruntung itu.

Dan voila! Hinata orang yang beruntung itu.

Naruto memberi senyum misterius kepada Hinata. Ceweknya bulshing hebat. Ngerti kode Naruto. Hinata deg-degan abis.

Karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Jadi, Naruto gak tau bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan kondom. Maka, ketika ia melihat pemuda yang Naruto taksir umurnya kira-kira lima tahun diatasnya, ia memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan. Orangnya tampan dan gaya rambutnya emo. Jadi, Naruto yakin orang ini sudah banyak pengalaman. Naruto menghampirinya dengan membawa cengiran yang teramat lebar.

Si tampan tertegun.

Dengan gaya malu-malu kucing, Naruto berkata, "Hai.. Nii-chan, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?" Manis banget pokoknya gayanya. Modusnya ketauan.

Si tampan diam aja. Naruto berkesimpulan orang dihadapannya gak keberatan. Jadi, dengan percaya dirinya ia melanjutkan. "Dimana dan bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan kondom? Bisakah, Nii-chan membantuku mencarinya?"

"Hn."

Tak membuang waktu lama, orang itu bergegas nyari apa yang sepertinya ada dipikiran dia. Naruto senang. Ternyata meski kaya tembok, orang ini baik juga, pikirnya. Naruto mengikuti orang itu dibelakangnya. Si tampan mukanya terlihat bergitu serius. Saking seriusnya sampai terlihat agak menakutkan. Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan langkah orang itu. Gerakannya, manuvernya, dari kanan ke kekiri, mirip seperti seorang atlit sepatu roda. Dengan gerakan seperti itu, berhasil membuat Naruto kewalahan.

Hebat, pikir Naruto ketika melihat wajah si tampan masih datar. Tidak ngos-ngosan sepertinya.

Tapi, dalam letih Naruto bersyukur. Oh Tuhan masih ada orang sebaik dia yang berusaha secepat mungkin untuk membantunya menemukan kondom.

Beberapa saat kemudian orang itu berhenti di sebuah tempat dan mengambil bungkusan berwarna pink. Si emo memberikan benda itu dengan penuh hormat kepada Naruto.

"Ini." Orang itu ngasih ke Naruto.

Naruto terima bungkusan itu dengan cengiran lebar, pertanda senang dan terharu. Ia menatap benda itu.

Tapi..

Cengirannya raib. "Ini kan pembalut!" Seru Naruto emosi dan tersinggung.

"Memang pembalut, Nona," jawab si emo datar.

Seketika ada hening yang panjang.

Naruto tarik kembali ucapannya yang mengatakan orang dihadapannya ini baik. Naruto tidak tahu apa alasan orang datar dihadapannya memberikan sebungkus benda empuk yang identik dengan perempuan ini.

"NONA? Aku ini laki-laki! Kau buta?!"

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Hinata memanggil. Dia mengibarkan kedua tangannya keudara pertanda Naruto harus cepet datang kesana. Si tampan melirik gadis itu sebentar sebelum menatap Naruto lagi. "Tunggu Hinata-chan!" Serunya. Ia kembali menatap penuh emosi pria dihadapannya.

Si emo menyeringai. Dengan wajah dibuat sok polos ia bertanya. "Benarkah kau seorang pria?"

Habis sudah kesabaran Naruto.

"AKU MEMANG PRIA, SIALAN! MAKANYA AKU MEMINTAMU UNTUK MEMBANTUKU MENCARI KONDOM! AKU PRIA SEJATI! MALAM INI AKU AKAN BERCINTA DENGAN KEKASIHKU YANG DISANA!" Naruto menunjuk Hinata yang sedang memadang sekelilingnya dengan shock dan wajah pucat pasi. "AKU AKAN MENUSUKNYA DENGAN SENJATAKU. AKU YANG DIATAS. TIDAK KAH KURANG JELAS? DAN KAU MEMBERIKU PEMBALUT?! BRENGSEK!" Naruto berteriak sangat keras di swalayan yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis orang.

Hening.

Semua melihat kearah Naruto. Dan?

BRUKK!

Hinata pingsan. Naruto terlalu lamban menyadari situasinya. Ketika si emo dihadapnnya tertawa saperti orang gila –

"HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Barulah ia sadar. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang tak termaafkan untuk nasib kesejahteraan harga dirinya.

Sial! Bodohnya aku!

Hari itu, Naruto tidak jadi melepaskan masa keperjakaannya. Ia sibuk mencari rumah sakit terdekat untuk menyelamatkan satu nyawa tak berdosa yang diakibatkan ulahnya yang idiot. Hinata mengalami shock dan trauma. Malang nasib gadis lugu itu. Terciptalah dendam di hati Naruto untuk pemuda rambut emo yang telah menjebaknya itu.

.

.

**~Kembali kemasa sekarang~**

"K-KAU SI BRENGSEK YANG MEMBERIKANKU PEMBALUT, TTEBAYO!"

Sasuke melotot menatap Naruto.

Lalu?

Ia menyeringai. "Lama tidak bertemu, Nona~."

.

.

**Bersambung..**

**Akira Notes :**

**APAA INI? AMPUUN ATEEUU! #SujudKeAmach**

**Ane gak bisa bikin Humor. Jadinya ide keren dan sekilas cuplikanmu ane buat se nista ini! Maafkan daku Ate..**

**Dipikiran daku cuman terpikir bagaimana caranya ngelunasin utang..**

**Jadilah begini ceritanya... HAHAHAH! #Garing**

**Maksain publih banget! #nekad**

**BTW, fik yang lain masih dalam pengerjaan. Jadi, mohon sabar. Aku pasti lanjut ko. Cuma gak jamin cepet. Hehe..**

**Apakah fic ini dilanjut atau gimana? Semua keputusan ada di tangan Ateu dan Reader.. Aku gak cukup percaya diri untuk lanjutin fik ini...**

**Jaaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Masashi K**

**Author : Akira Naru-Desu,**

**Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk****, dan dhiya –chan.**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T (Plis jangan minta M)**

**Gendre : Humor, Romance.**

**Warn: YAOI, GAJE, TYPOS, OOC,**

**Humor gagal, DLL.**

* * *

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"K-KAU SI BRENGSEK YANG MEMBERIKANKU PEMBALUT, TTEBAYO!"

Sasuke melotot menatap Naruto.

Lalu?

Ia menyeringai. "Lama tidak bertemu, Nona~."

Naruto membelalakan mata – tak percaya. Nona? NONA?! Demi puluhan gadis berdada besar yang pernah ia kencani, manusia tak waras seperti apa yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini? Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bila ibunya Kushina sering menonton drama Jepang terbaru menampilkan cowo-cowo kece yaitu ganteng-ganteng harimau, maka lelaki yang dihadapannya kini tak lebih seperti ganteng-ganteng sakit jiwa.

"Ganti rugi." Dengan tidak berpri-kegantengan, lelaki berwajah tembok yang diduga Naruto mengidap sakit jiwa menagih seraya menggerakan dagunya angkuh kearah mobilnya.

"Ganti rugi?! Setelah menghancurkan masa depanku yang cermerlang, kau meminta ganti rugi?!" Naruto berdecak tak terima. Enak saja, ia yang dulu merasa dirugikan oleh pemuda pantat ayam itu dengan tak ikhlas menerima perbuatannya malah tak menuntut ganti rugi apa-apa.

Seringai Sasuke terukir sempurna, "Aku tahu kau tidak bisa membayarnya, Dobe." Decihnya mengejek. "Tukang parkir mana yang bisa membayar perbaikan mobil super mahalku? Menggembala bersama babi dimalam haripun kau tak akan mampu membayarnya," ujar Sasuke sinting, membawa-bawa profesi Kakuzu dimalam hari sebagai tukang ngepet.

"Tidak mampu katamu?!" Naruto meledakan amarah, terprovokasi secara langsung oleh perkataan Sasuke yang merendahkan dirinya sebagai anak orang kaya nomor satu di Jepang. "Jangankan membayar perbaikan body mobilmu, membeli mobil ini pun aku mampu!"

Alis Sasuke bertaut. Bertanya-tanya didalam hati berapa banyak tuyul yang akan diadopsi Naruto untuk membayar perbaikan mobilnya. "Kasian." Sasuke sok-so'an memandang Naruto dengan tatapan menilai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Modus terselubung yang memang pengen liat wajah cakep Naruto tapi gengsi mandang terang-terangan. "Menjadi tukang parkIr sepertinya cukup berat. Terlebih berada ditengah mobil-mobil mewah seperti ini, hingga kau berkhayal ingin membeli mobil." Sasuke bertingkah semakin menyebalkan.

Wajah Naruto memerah – marah. Benar-benar tak bisa memaafkan lelaki berpantat ayam burik ini. "AKU ADALAH ORANG KAYA, BRENGSEK! MOBIL KU BANYAK, HARTAKU BERLIMPAH! RUMAHKU SEBESAR LAPANGAN BASEBALL! APARTEMEN KU 69 TINGKAT! TANAH WARISANKU 170 RIBU HEKTAR TTEBAYO!" Pamer Naruto selangit, banyak bohongnya tetapi untuk bagian terakhir Naruto tak henti melafalkan kata amin sebanyak dua belas kali. Berdoa semoga ayahnya tiba-tiba sakit mendadak dan tanah warisan menjadi miliknya, benar-benar berperan sebagai anak durhaka. "JANGANKAN MEMBELI MOBIL, MEMBELI PERUSAHAAN INI PUN AKU MAMPU!"

Telunjuk Naruto mengarah pada gedung perusahaan yang berdiri kokoh, tak peduli jika orang-orang disekitaran kantor memandang miris dirinya. Prihatin dengan lelaki tampan seperti Naruto sudah mengalami stres berat. Tragedi sebagai eksekutif tukang parkir memang memilukan.

"Benarkah? Bagus." Angguk Sasuke. "Kalau begitu cepat bayar."

Mulutmu harimaumu, pribahasa yang cocok untuk Naruto. Semula Naruto yang meledak-ledak, pamer minta ampun atas harta orang tuanya yang ia klaim mendadak salting. "Akan ku bayar segera. Tunggu tanggal mainnya!" Nego Naruto berasa main arisan.

"Bayar sekarang," ujar Sasuke mulai menyebelin. "Katanya anak orang kaya~. Masa bayar utang, nunggak?"

Perkataan Sasuke yang tak ubah mengejek kredibilitasnya sebagai orang kaya sejagat, mulai memunculkan rasa marah didiri Naruto, "AKAN KU BAYAR BRENGSEK! Kau pikir aku ini orang miskin?!" Geram Naruto.

"Orang kaya tidak mungkin jadi tukang pakrir. " Balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Aku hanya menyamar!" Sebut Naruto ngawur. Tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk menutupi aib sebagai seorang tukang parkir. Alangkah hina momen Naruto saat ini.

Seringai Sasuke tak pernah pudar, malah semakin lebar membuat Naruto merinding disko dengan detak jantung yang bertabuh layaknya genderang mau perang. Ohh God! Sasuke telah mengetahui akal bulus Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepatakan?" Mata Naruto memincing curiga ketika sorot ganjil tersirat dimata oniks pemuda dihadapannya. Rada-rada gak enak nih perasaannya. Naruto menantikan kembali kelanjutan si kepala unggas.

"Kau jadi pembantuku atau – "

The hell!

"Please deh, kesepakatan macam apa itu?! Menjadikan makhluk tampan dan super kaya sepertiku menjadi seorang pembantu? Nehi!" Potong Naruto nyerocos, masih sempat-sempatnya menyombongkan diri sambil memutar bola matanya. Tak percaya akan job nista diajukan pria sakit jiwa ini. Tapi.. Ganteng.

"Baiklah. Kau membuatku tak punya pilihan lain selain membawa permasalahan ini ke ranah kepolisian."

Hening...

Dan karena tak mempunyai pilihan lain daripada sudah melarat malah masuk bui, Naruto mengiyakan kesepakatan laknat Sasuke. Lagi- lagi, transaksi jabat tangan ini sangat cepat terjadi. Akhirnya, Naruto yang malang resmi menjadi seorang...

Babu.

Ada cara bunuh diri paling enak gak? Naruto mau mati saja kalau begini. Matipun pilih-pilih cara.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dalam hatinya ketawa setan melihat wajah nelangsa pemuda manis didepannya. _'Khukhukhu.. Kena kau, Dobe!'_

Lalu?

"Malam ini kau bisa datang ke apartemenku," katanya dengan nada sok superior sehingga membuat Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak muntah.

Si Namikaze yang dilanda kesialan itu membuang muka. Namun, Naruto masih menerima kartu nama yang Sasuke berikan. Dengan ogah-ogahan, ia membaca kartu nama itu. Pengen tahu, nama asli si brengsek unggasan didepannya. Denger-denger dari salah satu mantannya, Shion – hanya dengan sebuah nama, kita bisa membunuh seseorang. Naruto mulai tak waras dengan merencanakan strategi zaman edo di zaman canggih seperti sekarang. Santet.

Tapi?

'U- Uchiha Sa-sasuke?' batinnya horor mempelototi kartu nama yang ia pegang. Ia menoleh patah-patah kearah lelaki tampan dihadapannya. Ia menelan ludah. Kalau tidak salah, perusahaan ini namanya Uchiha Corp. Dan kalau tidak salah lagi, bos besarnya alias direktur perusahaan ini namanya juga Uchiha Itachi.

Gawat! Sepertinya Naruto memang benar-benar bernasib buruk. Salah cari musuh.

"Kaget, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke menyentak Naruto yang lagi komat-kamit.

"Errr.. Kau?"

Sasuke tersenyum setan, kemudian berkata. "Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Adik dari direktur utama perusahaan ini sekaligus wakil direktur perusahaan ini.. tukang parkir." Cara ngomongnya nyebelin dan sok banget.

JEGEEEEERRRR!

SIALAAAAAAAN! Maki Naruto dalam hati.

Siang menjadi tukang parkir, malam menjadi babu. Parahnya lelaki berwajah tembok berlin ini adalah adik Itachi Uchiha, Direktur Uchiha-Corp dengan Sasuke merangkap menjadi wakil direktur. Entah apa dosa Naruto hingga harus menjadi seperti ini. Yang jelas semasa menjadi kaya, selain bersedakah bersama gadis-gadis cantiknya, ia tak pernah merokok, apalagi menegak miras seperti yang dilantunkan penyanyi tersohor dengan dada berbulunya. Oke, sempat terbersit didalam pikiran ingin mengakhiri keperjakaannya bersama Hinata. Tetapi semua hancur sejak teme bastrad menyerang datang. Kalau diingat, semenjak saat itu Naruto dihadapkan keluarga Hyuuga yang mengerikan. Naruto trauma.

Naruto akan mencatat hari ini dalam ingatan patennya. Hari yang bersejarah. Sejarah yang amat sangat kelam.

Coba hitung, berapa kali aku sudah mendapatkan kesialan dihari yang sama?! Naruto menjerit dalam hati. Nista sekali hidupnya.

**KiraAmachDhiya**

Itachi benar-benar merasa heran ketika melihat adiknya datang dengan aura yang begitu 'lain'. Bukan dingin seperti biasanya ataupun suram. Kali ini, benar-benar lain. Oke, sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke si pemuda es mengangkat sudut bibirnya keatas ketika berjalan di kantor?

Well.. Itachi tentu saja tidak dapat disalahkan ketika ia berpikir mungkin adiknya sedang sakit. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Dan ia mengkerutkan dahinya sebagai tanda berpikir dan bingung – walaupun kerutan pada dahinya itu sangatlah tipis.

"Sepuluh empat puluh sembilan," bisiknya seraya melihat jam tangan. Kembali, ia melihat kearah adiknya yang tengah duduk di sofa yang berada diruangannya. Santai sekali dan masih terlihat bahagia. Rasa heran menyerang Itachi begitu hebat.

"Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanyanya penasaran ketika seharusnya hal yang pertama kali diucapkan adalah ucapan selamat siang.

"Hn?" Sasuke menanggapi dengan gumaman, mata hitamnya membidik mata hitam kakaknya yang serupa.

Itachi mengangkat bahunya sebagai tanda tidak tahu. "Hanya heran. Biasanya kau akan mendapatkan mood yang buruk ketika kau datang terlambat seperti ini," katanya seraya menatap Sasuke, "tapi ternyata adikku yang selalu bertampang dingin ini sangat senang sehingga ia terus saja menyeringai seperti itu," lanjutnya seraya memutar matanya malas.

Sasuke mendengus. Namun, ia seperti tak memperdulikan apa yang Itachi katakan padanya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, biasanya ia akan langsung terserang rasa kesal. "Aku memang sedang merasa bahagia." Sasuke menjawab kalem.

Kedua alis Itachi terangkat –merasa terkejut dengan jawaban blak-blakan adiknya. "Jadi?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sasuke bangkit dari sofa kemudian melangkah menuju jendela, dari sana ia dapat melihat area parkir yang berada jauh dibawah bangunan. Matanya memaku pada pemuda pirang yang sedang sibuk mengipasi tubuhnya yang sedang kepanasan. Ia tersenyum geli melihatnya. Sementara itu, Itachi terus saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik adiknya. Karena penasaran, akhirnya sang kakak mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan melihat apa yang sedang Sasuke perhatikan.

Sasuke melirik kakaknya, kemudian tersenyum miring. "Rubah masuk kedalam perangkap," katanya ambigu.

Dan Itachi hanya berdecak ketika tahu apa yang sedang adiknya pikirkan. "Jangan terlalu menyiksanya, Outoto."

Sasuke mendengus. "Rubah nakal haruslah dihukum," jawabnya kemudian berbalik dan membawa berkas yang ada pada meja Itachi. "Aku yang akan menangani proyek ini," tukasnya datar namun terselip nada semangat didalamnya.

Itachi mengangguk. Lalu tersenyum kecil kepada adiknya. "Lakukan sesukamu. Proyek dengan Namikaze adalah milikmu." Senang sekali melihat adiknya bahagia seperti itu. Jarang sekali. Maka, ketika melihatnya tentu saja Itachi ikut bahagia.

"Hn."

**KiraAmachDhiya**

Sehari yang berat untuk Naruto. Ia sudah bekerja memakirkan mobil selama enam jam. Dan sukses hal tersebut menguras seluruh tenaganya. Tentu saja, hari pertama sebagai tukang parkir pastilah membuat Naruto mederita lahir dan batin. Peluh mengucur disetiap lekuk tubuhnya, wajahnya yang tampan tersirat gurat kelelahan yang begitu dalam. Kasian. Padahal, mobil-mobil tidaklah datang sesering yang berada di swalayan. Terbilang sangat jarang. Satu jam mungkin hanya dua mobil saja.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, ttebayo!" Naruto berseru sangat lega. Cengirang lima jarinya yang menawan terpampang jelas menyilaukan mata Lee – si satpam yang bekerja disana.

"Semangat masa muda, Naruto-kun!" Sahut Lee.

Lalu mereka saling melemparkan acungan jempol dan cengiran yang sama.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Ajak Lee baik hati kepada kawan barunya.

Naruto memandang Lee dengan terharu, matanya berkaca-kaca. Berlebihan. "Kau memang sangat pengertian, Lee!" Serunya ketika ia mendapatkan tawaran yang menggiurkan tersebut. Lumayan. Naruto gak usah keluarin ongkos buat naik bus. Gantinya, ia bisa memakan dua porsi ramen dengan ocha di kedai Ichiraku dengan hasil tips hari ini. "Baiklah, apa kita searah?" tanyanya takut-takut. Bagaimanapun, Lee itu sangat aneh. Siapa tahu, bukannya mengajak pulang malah membuat Naruto semakin jauh dari apartement si Teme.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Lee. "Kemanapun akan ku antarkan. Anggap saja, ini sebagai tanda awal persahabatan kita."

Sejak saat itu, Naruto Namikaze dengan segala kegantengan dan segala kesempurnaannya, mematenkan dalam hati, bahwa :

ROCK LEE ADALAH SOSOK PAHLAWANNYA.

"Yosshaa! Kita pergi ke kedai Ichiraku, ttebayo!" seru Naruto girang, dibutakan oleh perut lapar sehingga ia melupakan alamat yang dituju sebenarnya berlawanan arah, yaitu apartemen Sasuke.

Lalu mereka berdua berangkat menuju kedai Ichiraku. Selama perjalanan, Rock Lee tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang gadis idamannya yang bernama Sakura. Sehingga, Naruto bisa mengetahui sedalam apa Lee mencintainya. Ia mengernyit ketika memikirkan itu.

'Kasian si Sakura ini,' batinnya iba ketika gadis yang kata Lee sangat cantik dicintai lelaki aneh macam Lee. Naruto jahat sekali.

Naruto yang mempunyai sikap kritis dengan semua hal, membuat cara Lee mengemudikan motor tak luput dari komentarnya. Nggak bisa ditutupin memang. Cara Lee mengemudikan motor sangatlah lambat. Mungkin kalau ada balapan motor yang dicari-cari pemenangnya adalah yang terlambat, maka Naruto yakin Rock Lee adalah pemenangnya. Kepopulerannya diyakini Naruto akan melebihi valentiso Roti.

"Lee bisa lebih cepat?" Naruto kemudian berkomentar pedas ditengah curhatan Lee tentang si Sakura.

"Ini sudah cepat, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto kehabisan komentar. Apalagi begitu melihat disebelah kanan melintas seorang kakek dengan sepeda ontel mendahului Naruto dan Lee. Begitu hina momen saat itu.

"Naruto-kun?"

Sembilan puluh persen, keterdiaman tiba-tiba Naruto adalah karena merasa dirinya malu atas tragedi balapan sepeda ontel dan kakek-kakek tadi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian..

"HOEEEKKK!"

Lee muntah ditrotoar pinggir selokan kecil. Naruto cengar cengir bangga setelah dengan tak merasa bersalahnya mengendarai motor Lee dengan kecepatan iblis. "Khukhukhu... Begitulah semangat masa muda!" Serunya tak peduli dengan Lee yang sedang muntah-muntah karena pusing sehabis dibonceng Naruto dengan kecepatan tidak manusiawi itu.

Kalau sudah aneh, ya aneh. "K-au benar! I-ni baru semangat masa muda!" balas Lee tak kalah semangat diantara menahan muntah. See, aneh kan? Setelah itu ia muntah lagi.

Naruto meringgis jijik melihatnya. Selera makannya sedikit berkurang ketika melihat muntahan Lee. Baunya gak enak. Tapi, karena Naruto tak pernah kehilangan selera makan ramen maka walaupun agak enek tapi tetep perutnya lapar. Alhasil, keputusan paling bijak Naruto adalah..

"Lee, sepertinya kau kurang sehat. Alangkah lebih baik kau pulang saja. Mungkin makan bareng ini, kita tunda dahulu."

Mengusir Lee dengan terhormat.

Lee tertunduk lesu. Padahal ia sangat ingin makan bersama teman barunya, Naruto. Namun apa boleh buat, Lee sudah tak kuat lagi. Sebaiknya, memang ia harus pulang. Narutopun tersenyum sangat lebar ketika Lee pamit.

"Yosh! Saatnya makan rameen!" Ia berseru seraya berlari kecil kedalam kedai layaknya anak kecil, padahal Naruto sudahlah lulus sarjana tahun ini. "Paman Teuchi, ramen tomyam dan sobanya masing masing satu, minumnya ocha, ttebayo!"

"Okey Naruto-kun!"

Setelah habis memakan ramennya. Naruto melamun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini? Begitulah isi pikirannya. Sekarang ia hanya membawa satu ransel dengan beberapa potong baju didalamnya. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Ponsel tak ada. Uang habis untuk ramen. Ketika ia tersadar, hari sudah petang. Sebentar lagi malam menjelang. Dan Naruto tidak punya tempat untuk pulang. Wajah Naruto tertekuk masam ketika ia teringat dengan konsekuensi atas kesalahan melecetkan mobil mewah tadi. Ganti ruginya sangatlah merusak harga diri Naruto yang tak ternilai. Ia menjadi babu. Ya, babu. Dan artinya, mau tak mau ia haruslah datang ke apartemen Sasuke. Dari pada masuk penjara, dan kebetulan juga Naruto gak punya uang untuk menyewa kamar hotel atau apartemen. Lumayanlah, gratis juga. Siapa tahu disana dapat jatah tidur dikasur empuk. Ia tertunduk.

'Saat aku masih menikmati itu semua, aku tidaklah pernah bersyukur,' batinnya merenung. Ia tersenyum miris. Mungkin, inilah hukuman dari Tuhan untuknya. Ternyata hidup jadi seorang miskin itu sangatlah tidak enak. Semuanya serba terbatas.

**"**Mom Dad, aku janji akan menjadi sukses!" tekadnya tersadar.

Selanjutnya, Naruto meminjam ponsel dari Kak Ayame, anaknya paman Teuchi. Niat awalnya ia ingin menghubungi Kiba, sahabat satu-satunya yang mau temenan sama Naruto tanpa pamrih. Walaupun, Kiba ini sangatlah usil kepada Naruto. Tapi, Kiba itu sangtlah care. Jadi, Naruto tidaklah sungkan untuk meminta bantuan sahabatnya. Singkat cerita, Naruto nge-sms ke Kiba.

Kaya gini SMS buat minta bantuan ke Kiba :

**_Kiba yang terhormat dan yang paling saya cintai. Apa kabar? Ini aku Naruto. _**

**_Intinya aja, Nar. _**

**_Oh iya, aku mau minta bantuannya nih. Aku lagi dihukum sama Dad n Mom. So, gak bawa mobil. Jadi, tolong jemput aku di Kedai Ichiraku. Sekarang. Darurat. _**

**_Gitu aja bertele-tele. Oke, tunggu sepuluh menit. _**

Biarpun nyebelin, tapi Kiba tetap menempati urutan pertama teman yang paling setia.

.

.

Narutopun sampai diapartemen Sasuke yang sangat megah. Ketika Kiba mengantarnya kesana, pemuda itu tidak banyak bertanya. Karena sudah tidak aneh Naruto gonta-ganti apartemen ataupun Naruto yang sedang dihukum sehingga mobilnya ditahan. Jadi, Kiba langsung pamit tanpa bertanya lebih. Alhasil, jati diri Naruto yang sekarang jadi seorang tukang parkir merangkap babu masih aman. Naruto bernafas lega.

'Semoga Kiba tidak akan pernah tahu,' doanya. Soalnya, kalau sampai Kiba tahu. Habislah dia. Naruto yakin ia akan menjadi bahan olok-olok Kiba untuk seumur hidup.

Narutopun menju ke apartemen Sasuke dengan langkah putus asa. Dalam setiap langkahnya ia tak berhenti berdoa. Semoga si Teme mendapat hidayah dan melupakan kesepakatan terkutuk itu.

Ting Tong!

Naruto memencet bel. Dua menit kemudian, pintu terbuka. Dimuka pintu, Sasuke menyambut dengan wajah datar, sekilas Naruto dapat melihat seringai setan dimuka sok ganteng didepannya.

Hatinya mendadak tidak enak.

"Masuk!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto langsung masuk. Tiga langkah masih lancar, langkah keempat, Naruto berhenti.

Doanya tidak terkabul.

Naas.

Menjalani hari pertama sebagai babu, Naruto dihadapkan dengan kamar Uchiha bungsu yang teramat mengerikan. Kolor bertebaran dimana-mana. Dengan kondisi yang kelelahan dan kelaparan, Tuhan masih memberi Naruto cobaan yang berat.

'Aku janji akan menjadi anak yang baik bagi mom dan Dad. Aku juga akan belajar menabung!' rintihnya dalam hati seraya membekap mulutnya dengan ekspresi ngeri.

Semalas-malasnya dan se-ceroboh-cerobohnya Naruto. Ia tidak pernah bisa sejorok dan semengerikan ini dalam hal menyimpan baju kotor, apa lagi kolor.

Lima detik untuk Naruto bertahan shock.

Kemudian..

"KENAPA KAMARMU PENUH DENGAN CELANA DALAM, TEME?!"

Teriakan putus asa bergema diseluruh ruang penjuru apartemen Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

Bersambung..

.

.

Big thanks for :

Kiyomi Hikari,akira yamada,krisho baby, kitsune Riku11, Nauchi KirikaRE22zaladevita 85,jie, , widi orihara, Guest,FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite,ElfRyeosom498,chika,versetta,Honami Fukushima, Lixaliria,bellakyu,vaynissa,Tico MichaelisTypeacety95,Ineedtohateyou,hanazawa kay,kirei- neko,Vianycka Hime,Princess Love Naru Is NayyunauciiArum .vikink Icha Clalu Bhgia,zhe7kagurra amayaakira sukeyassir2374,Sasu-chan si Uke Naru ,mifta cinya,Fany Miyoko,Saory Athena Namikaze.

Oke, daku hanya hanya ingin minta maaf karena keleletan update semua fic daku... huhuu... Semester skrg ituuuuu, superrr sekali... Banyak SKSnya, juga banyak lab nya. So, waktuku istirahat itu sangat jarang. Kalaupun ada, itu Kira gunain buat bobo dan ngerjain tugas. Alhasil, fic collab sama Oma (Dhiya –chan) dan Tante Ama (Amach cuka tomat-jeruk) ini kurang terurus(?)

Heheh... Makasih buat oma Dhiya yang udah ngirim potongan cerita yang keren. :D Maaf Cuma bisa lanjutin segini aja dulu...kekeke.. Lama lagi..

Jadi, aku tinggu PM nya aja Oma..

Aku gak bisa buka FB, T.T (Kayanya dibajak deh)... Ate Ama juga...

Pokoknya lanjutan fic ini, Kira serahin ke kalian berdua... #ditimpuk

Dan Untuk reader yang manis dan keren..

MAAF KIRA GAK BISA BALES RIVIEWNYAAAAA!

Akhir kata..

**Mind to Riview?**


End file.
